


I Love You, It's Disgusting

by mokuhchi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus Appreciation Week, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Not Beta Read, Song fic, Wrote This in 30 Mins So Sorry in Advance, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuhchi/pseuds/mokuhchi
Summary: Just a short drabble written for Asmodeus Appreciation Week Day #3 (Asmodeus x MC) as hosted by Milas-Imaginarium.tumblr.com.Song referenced in this fic (and in the title) is 'I Love You, I love You, It's Disgusting' by Broadside.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	I Love You, It's Disgusting

I ran my fingers through his hair and subconsciously smiled as I hummed a song to myself and began to softly mumble the words under my breath. 

“What’re you singing?” Reddish-yellow eyes peered up at me as his voice rang in my ears. The person laying in my lap turned to face me. I looked down, meeting Asmodeus’ gaze, and brushed aside the few strands of hair that had fallen into his face when he had shifted.

“Just a song I used to listen to back in the human world.”

“What’s the song?”

“‘I Love You, I Love You, it’s Disgusting’.” Asmodeus immediately sat up once he heard my reply, a look of pure shock plainly set into his features.

“Hey! First off, everyone loves me! Second, loving me is NOT disgusting, thank you very much!” I couldn’t help but laugh at his dramatic outburst.

“Asmo, no. It’s the title, babe. The song is called ‘I Love You, I Love You, it’s Disgusting’ by Broadside.” Asmo narrowed his gaze as if he was questioning my sincerity. He huffed as he promptly dropped his head back into my lap, and I once again couldn’t help but giggle to myself at his reaction. 

“Well, I’ve never heard the song.” He closed his eyes as I started running my fingers through his hair again.

“Do you want me to sing it?” 

“That would be nice.” 

“Alright, but, I don’t know the whole song so I can only sing a portion.” I took a deep breath, and began to sing, “You’re lovely, yeah you’re so lovely-”

“A given.” Asmodeus cut me off with a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

“Asmo, I’m trying to sing you this.”

“Okay, okay fine.”

I continued the song. “And I’m so lucky, so damn lucky-”

“Another given.” He once again chimed in.

“Asmodeus, I swear. You were the one who asked me to sing this and now you’re the one interrupting me. If you don’t stop I’ll have to...gag you or something.”

“Kinky.” Asmodeus winked at me and I groaned in response. “But continue, I won’t interrupt again. I like your voice.”

“And I need you to know that, I’m incomplete, yet completely free, when you collapse into my arms, I’ll take care of your heart…” I trailed off. 

“Why did you stop?”

“I don’t remember the rest of the words,” I responded sheepishly. Asmodeus laughed. 

“Well, you have a really nice singing voice.”

“Thank you…” 

“Next time, maybe I can be the one to serenade you.” Asmodeus winked once more. 

“Maybe.” I replied, a smile tugging at my lips as I placed a light kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that this is so bad...I literally wrote this in, like, half an hour because I really wanted to do something to appreciate my favorite Obey Me character. I promise my writing is usually better than this, and maybe one day I’ll re-write this when I have more time on my hands.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading!  
> Comments, kudos, costructive criticism, and all that jazz is always appreciated :)  
> ~ Mocha
> 
> ★Find me on my Writing Tumblr at mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com or on my Main at creativiteaa.tumblr.com★


End file.
